The Power Package - Additional Info Sheet
by LoveArt
Summary: I recommend you read this info sheet for my new FanFiction coming soon! It has extra info about the ranks, History of the Onyx Operation, etc.


**Hello! LoveArt here with the information sheet for my The Power Package FanFiction. I made up the name "The Power package", and what it means to me/the story is that a person (or cat, in this case) with great power can have great power, and perhaps that feeling is great, but it ("the package") also comes with some prices ("extra items") such as overconfidence in what you can do and over-believing in yourself and believing you are so strong, so smart, unstoppable with power. Yet you aren't, if the right cat tries to stop you. The FanFic is coming soon! (Written 7/7/13)**

**Ranks of the Onyx Operation**

_**I will describe all the ranks for you so you can understand them better. This took a lot of planning, lol**_**.**

**Leader - **

The Leader rules over all of their operation. (Kind of a given, right?) They are usually either the founder of the operation an heir of the previous leader. A leader is a leader until they die, and whoever kills them gets to be leader. But usually, the leaders are so cruel, and since they stole the others from their good lands to help them, nobody wants to rule over the Operation. They want to kill the leader and go home, but they can't. Well, maybe some cats figure out how. The leader is gifted, which means that the previous leader blessed them with some magic before they died, and that is how the leader imprisons them, believe it or not. No, not imprison like in a cell, but imprison them by magic. The cats are connected to an invisible chain, tying them to the territory, camp and the leader. That way, they can't leave the camp until the leader speaks a command to release the camp "tie" for those certain cats who want to go hunting, but yet they are still tied to the leader and the territory, so they can't leave. If they step over the line of the territory, they are electrocuted so bad they go into shock and die, or get severely injured, and are bounced back and brought back to camp for the leader to throw into the Lava Pit, which is a great lava pit in the center of camp to punish those who betray the operation, speak out, fight back, etc.

The spell is only broken when the leader is killed and passes the spell & gift onto someone else. The spell is still adjusting to the new cat and will need time to adjust and get used to it's new body, so the spell doesn't exactly work until 24 hours have passed (a whole day). The cats have yet to figure that out. When that happens, and they kill the cat before the magic settles in, the spell will be broken forever. The leader is usually a male, mate to the second in command.

**Second in Command -**

The second-in-command is... well, the second in charge, a bit like a deputy. They watch over everyone and keep them in line, as well as do most of the leader's dirty work. They are usually female, the mate of the leader. They are very loyal to the Operation, and have to kit at least 3 litters so the Operation will have plenty of members. Those kits who were born into it don't know any other life, and most of them are very loyal and hardworking to the order (Perhaps they've heard the stories of the Jewel Kingdom but don't believe life could be as soft as that). Then there are also those who have heard the other cat's forbidden stories about their past in the Jewel Kingdom, and want to escape their life with the others.

**The Herbknower -**

Much like a healer or medicine cat, the Herbknower knows herbs, and, as with the inheritance of the leader position, usually brought into the position by birth. But unlike the leader's position, being the Herbknower isn't exactly an important or desired position. The Herbknower is only called by the leader via the leader-tie spell the leader has upon all cats in "times of need", such as the Leader or Second-in-Command getting hurt. They get called in for even such as a little scratch or thorn in their pawpad. The Herbknower is forbidden to treat any of the other Opertion members, and will be killed if the leader or second in command finds out that they helped, _unless _the Leader has given the Herbknower instructions to heal a cat/cats, which only ever happens if there is an outbreak of Mighty Cough (Their version of Death Cough/Black Cough) that has gotten to many cats and might threaten to kill over half of their members. Sometimes, if it's only gotten to one cat, the Leader will simply kill the cat via the Lava Pit. The Herbknower usually isn't trained in battle skills by the Fighting Trainer, as the Fighting trainer is forbidden to teach them(But is sometimes trained in secret by those who are getting trained) and is considered weak and almost useless, and is usually teased and made fun of by the whole Operation. The Herbknower is usually bred into the position, and is forced to have at least one trainee who they must tell about herbs who will possibly have to take on their roll in case they must be killed or something terrible happens to them. The leader is most likely going to kill the Herbknower once the trainee knows everything the current herbknower knows, because the leader has no use for unhealthy elderly Herbknowers who don't even know how to fight.

**Soldier Spies -**

The Soldier Spies are the defenders of their leader and second in command. They fight whenever necessary, and some of them refer to each other as the "Loyals" Versus the "Dreamers" in secret, the ones who really love being in the Order and those who dream of going home but pretend to be loyal. The Soldier Spies are also Spies as well, and only those completely trusted by the leader are allowed to exit camp to go on Spy missions to try and see what is happening in the Jewel Kingdom, yet the leader still is tied to them and can watch them while they are away from camp to make sure they do not run away.

In order to become a trainee they must get pricked and let a drop of blood fall into the lava pit, as an oath to defend Lava with their life.

**Fighting Trainer -**

The Fighting Trainer is one of the two trainers. The Fighting trainers teach the trainees who to fight under the Leader's supervision, and quite brutally too. They take no mercy on their example fights, and often choose the weakest trainees to duel as a way of gaining respect from the trainees and showing them how to fight. They make sure not to wound their opponents in the example duels to hinder them in a way that gets in the way of their fighting, yet they aren't afraid to give them scars and scratches.

**Hunting Trainer -**

The Hunting Trainer is one of the two trainers, and considered weaker and less important than the Fighting trainer. They teach the trainees how to hunt, but the trainees only learn the basics of hunting in their first two moons of traineeship before taking the prey test, in which they have to catch something, before using their last 5 moons of training with the fighting trainer.

**Trainees -**

The trainees are basically apprentices, and are trainees once they reach the age of 3 moons. They are trainees for 7 moons and learn both from the Hunting Trainer and the Fighting trainer. The Hunting Trainer teaches them the hunting basics for 2 moons, but they train on fighting for the last 5, as battle skills are considered better than hunting skills in the order. They aren't assigned a mentor, as in the books. The trainees all get to be trained by the trainers, as the leader believes that cats will get too attached to their mentors or trainees and it might get in the way of their duties.

**Miniatures-**

The Miniatures, or Tinies, as some call them, are kits from the ages of 0-3 Moons. Once the reach the age of 3 moons, they are forced to take up the rank of a trainee, where they learn to fight for 7 moons. At 8+ Moons, they become Soldier Spies.

**Supervisor -**

The supervisor is a single, weak, cat who takes care of the Miniatures, as their mothers give birth to them and are immediately forced to take care of their warrior duties. The supervisor is very frowned upon and is often joked about. 'Don't do that, or you'll become the Supervisor!' 'You better watch out, or the supervisor will get you! Oh, right, the supervisor is too weak to fight.' The supervisor is used to it, though, and is sick of it all. They have learned to ignore it.

**Elders -**

The Elders, unlike the cats in Warriors, are considered useless and weak, but are only given a den because of all the work they did as Soldiers.

**History**

_**Hmm not the best but I tried to make it detailed... Sorry if you don't like it .w. It's not about Lava, it's about the very first Leader of the Operation. Lava was the 3rd leader.**_

The First Leader, Onyx, wanted to take over the Jewel Kingdom, a group of happy, light cats not very far away, and destroy all that lived there. He passed the leadership and story down to his son, Crow (Lava's Father), who passed it to Lava.

Long ago, when he lived in the Jewel Kingdom himself, Onyx was in love with a beautiful she-cat named Ripple. She loved him too, and they were a young, happy pair. Not mates yet, but close.

Then, a young tom about their age by the name of Bark came along and was really nice. The She-cat had always told Onyx that, even though he had a serious, rough nature, she would love him for who he was. Bark asked to be friends with them, and Onyx, feeling as if Ripple truly belonged to _him, _acted without thinking and snarled at Bark.

"_No!"_

But his heart sunk as an unexpected action took place: Ripple had jumped in front of Bark, and defended him. _"You were always so cruel, Onyx. Splash is nicer. Leave him alone. You will never be a good-hearted cat. Deep inside, your heart is cruel, and I want nothing to do with you." _She left with Bark, tearing what was left of Onyx's heart to shreds.

So the leader was abandoned, not for the first time in his life. He sat there, smoldering, plotting, and at that moment, a magical feeling came over him. He turned and ran into the unknown. He would start an Operation and get revenge.

The Leader started the Onyx Operation after that, and met a rogue in a nice little clearing. She became his mate, and second in command. Soon after they had built a proper camp, the second in command gave birth to his kittens, which they called miniatures, and named them.

Over time, the camp changed, and they got more members by stealing from the Jewel Kingdom. New cats filtered in and out of the Operation, died and were born, and we have come to the cats that are in the Operation as of now.

Some cats, those who hate the darkness of an operation member's life, aren't truly loyal, and often plot ways to escape the clan. Others have adjusted to their new life and like it better, perhaps because they feel like their life has a purpose or they're more respected than they were before. Cats never stumble upon their territory, unless they have magical powers like the leader and can see the camp. The leader put the camp under a protection spell so that the camp is invisible to un-gifted cats. The King and Queen of the Jewel Kingdom have noticed the disappearances of cats from their kingdom, and have been trying to search for them - with no success because the camp is invisible to most. The only way they've been able to reach the Operation cats is by connecting with them through dreams, which is one place where the leader can't see what they're up to - in their minds. Even _he _doesn't have the power to do that... so who is the one helping the kingdom connect with the missing cats?

**Territory**

_The territory is pretty simple - tried to add darkness to the places and names-unsuccessfully_.

**Lava Pit- **A big, lava-filled pit in the center of camp used to torture or kill cats who misbehaved, died, etc.

**The Camp -** Basically the base of the Onyx Operation, with dens and such. It is inside a stone ravine in the middle of a dense, thick forest of tall, dark, slender trees that block out all sunlight near their camp.

**Herbknower's Grove - **A small meadow filled with trees and enough sunlight to let all the necessary herbs grow, probably the only area with sunlight. The Herbknower goes there to get herbs and sometimes train their trainee.

**Forest of Darkness - **The thick forest surrounding their camp that offers much prey. The Hunting Trainer goes here to teach.

**Red River - **A dark, flowing river that passes through the Forest of Darkness. Some rumors say they have seen dead cat's spirits pass through those waters.

**Windy Waterfall - **a waterfall, the end of the Red River, that falls into their camp and goes under a rock tunnel and down into a different forest. There are rocks placed tightly around the river so it doesn't flood their camp and passes through smoothly, also a good source of water for them.

**Fallen Oak - **A fallen, hollowed-out oak thought to have fallen down in a forest fire. It is a home for snakes and skunks.

**Mysterious Marsh - **A wet, boggy marshland filled with water snakes, frogs, and much more. Cats have gotten lost in it before, and they are warned to stay away.

**Owl Tree - **A tall, wide tree used for climbing practice by the trainers and trainees.

**Herbs**

_They use the Herbs from the books. (I got these from goodreads because I felt lazy... xP)_

**Alder Bark:** Bark from an alder tree is good for healing toothaches.

**Blackberry Leaves:** This herb is good for bee stings.

**Borage Leaves:** This herb is used to treat fevers. It also helps nursing queens bring up their milk supply.

**Burdock Root:**This herb is used to treat infections, and is especially good for rat bites.

**Catmint (also called catnip):** This herb is good for treating whitecough and greencough.

**Celandine:** This herb is used to ease pain. It can also be used to treat injuries of the eyes.

**Chamomile:** This herb is used to calm a cat in the case of a nervous breakdown or severe shock.

**Chervile:** This herb is used to treat bellyache.

**Chervile Root:** This herb is used to keep away and treat infections.

**Chickweed:** This herb can be used as another treatment for greencough.

**Coltsfoot:** This herb can be used as another treatment for whitecough. It can also be used to ease a sick cat's breathing.

**Comfrey:** This herb is used to put broken bone on the right path for mending.

**Daisy Leaves:** This herb is used to soothe aching joints.

**Dandelion Leaves:** This is another herb used to calm a cat in the event of a nervous breakdown or severe shock.

**Dock Leaves:** This herb is used to treat nettle stings. Its juices are also good for soothing sore paw pads.

**Elder Leaves: **This herb can be used to help treat sprains.

**Feverfew:** This herb is used to cool feverish cats and treat headaches.

**Goldenrod**: This herb is used in poultices to treat aching joints and stiffness. It can also be used to treat severe injuries.

**Goosegrass:** This herb is used to stop bleeding from a wound.

**Horsetail**: This herb is used to treat infected wounds.

**Juniper Berries**: This is another herb used to treat bellyache. It can also be used to calm a cat in the event of a nervous breakdown or severe shock.

**Lavender**: This herb is used to treat coughs and fevers. It can also be used to calm a cat in the event of a nervous breakdown or severe shock.

**Mallow: **This herb is used to fight infection. It can also be used to treat bee or wasp stings.

**Marigold:** This herb is used to keep wounds from getting infected. It can also heal sores.

**Nettle Leaves:** This herb is used to keep down the swelling of a wound.

**Nettle Seeds:** This seed is used to counter the effects of weak poisons.

**Oak Leaves:** This herb is used to stop bleeding from a wound and to fight infection.

**Parsley: **This herb is used to stop the initial flow of milk in nursing queen. (After kits feed, a queen's milk still flows, and this herb is used to dry it up so it can be saved for later.)

**Poppy Seeds:** This seed is used to numb pain and help a cat sleep. Giving a cat more than two seeds may negatively affect their health, so be careful.

**Ragwort Leaves**: This is another herb used to treat aching joints.

**Raspberry Leaves: **This herb is used to ease pain during a queen's kitting.

**Snake Root:** This herb is used to counter the effects of poison.

**Tansy:** This herb is used to treat coughs. It can also be used to heal wounds.

**Thyme:** Yet another herb used to calm a cat in the event of a nervous breakdown or severe shock.

**Tormentil:** This herb is good for treating wounds and countering the effects of weak poisons.

**Traveling Herbs:** These herbs are eaten by cats before making long journeys, such as ones to the Moontree. They keep away the pangs of hunger and give a cat strength.

**Watermint:** This is another herb used to treat bellyache.

**Yarrow:** This herb is used to make a cat vomit. This action expels poisons from the body.

**Non-Herbal Medicine: **

**Cobwebs: **Cobwebs are used to stop bleeding.

**Honey:** Honey is used to treat sore throats.

**Mouse Bile:** Mouse bile is used to remove ticks.

**Wild Garlic:** Rolling in this herb can help to keep infection out of wounds. It is also good for rat bites.

**Other Non-Herbal Treatments:**

**1. **Gently nipping a cat's spine or poking it hard with a claw tests to see if the backbone is broken. If the subject does not feel the nip or poke, then the spine is broken. Sometimes a medicine cat will have to poke/nip the subject multiple times in different places to find the break.

**2.** Licking a cat's fur can help clean wounds, comfort/calm down a shocked or grieving cat, and warm a cat who has become very cold. (Lick the cat's fur the wrong way to do this. The last method is most often used on kits.)

**3**. Soaking moss in water and holding the dripping moss before a sick, injured or weak cat makes it easier for them to drink. Soaked moss can also be used to cool feverish cats.

**4**. Rosemary or mint can be used to lighten the death-scent of a dead cat before burial.

**5. **Using nectar, honey or mouse blood can make herbs sweeter and more appealing to cats-therefore making it easier to take the medicine.

**6**. Holding a swelling wound in cold water takes down swelling. Cats can also soothe scraped pads by soaking them in water.

**7.** A cat with weak or hurting muscles/bone can take part in water therapy. Have them wade in water that is not too deep or shallow, and eventually they'll get stronger.

**8.** Having a sick cat wail or yowl keeps their lungs and chest clear of mucus.

**And... I think that wraps up my little information sheet. Thanks for reading! My new "The Power Packge" FanFiction will be coming soon! 3**

**I love everyone on here, and this site. The idea of publishing fanfictions is great! I love this planet. n.n Please, I'd love to hear back from everyone! Do you think you'll read the FanFic when I release the first chapter soon? :D **

**-LoveArt3**


End file.
